A traditional small single phase induction motor applied to a high inertial load, such as a drilling machine or a sand grinder, needs a long time span to come to stop, this creates inconvenience or a safety threat to an operator. This design in based mainly on a double throw power switch, a charging rectifier diode, a current limiting resistor, a braking capacitor to constitute a low cost eddy current generator brake and a single-pole, double throw centrifugal switch. As compared to a traditional mechanical or electro magnetic driven brake, this design possesses advantages of low cost, simpler in structure and fewer components. When it is applied to practical example, it shows excellent function, and it surely can improve the braking function of a small single phase induction motor.